2015 Atlantic Hurricane Season (More Average)
The '''2015 Atlantic hurricane season '''was near normal with 12 named storms, 5 hurricanes, and 4 major hurricanes. Tropical Storm Bill killed 24 people in Haiti and The Bahamas. Hurricanes Claudette, Erika, Harry, and Kate affected the US. Henri was the costliest storm since Sandy in 2012. Hurricane Henri was the deadliest since Hurricane Sandy in 2012 also. Storms Subtropical Storm Ana On May 8, Subtropical Storm Ana formed. Ana made landfall on South Carolina on May 9. Ana dissipated 20 miles north of Myrtle Beach on May 11. Tropical Storm Bill On June 8, Tropical Depression 02 formed. It rapidly strengthened into Tropical Storm Bill. Bill attained peak intensity and then made landfall on Haiti killing 18 people. About 12 hours later, Bill made landfall on the Bahamas and weakened into a Tropical depression. Bill killed 6 people in The Bahamas. On June 13, Bill degenerated into a remnant low. Hurricane Claudette On June 29, Tropical Storm Claudette formed. Claudette strengthened into a Category 1 hurricane on July 1. Then, Claudette quickly intensified into a Category 3 hurricane. Claudette attained that intensity for 1 day and then weakened into a Category 2 hurricane. Claudette rapidly strengthened into a Category 4 hurricane and made landfall on the Gulf Coast. Claudette cause $5 billion in damage and killed 26 people. Claudette moved up into the Midwest dumping 2 feet of rain in Southern Indiana. Claudette dissipated 2 miles north of Indianapolis, Indiana. Claudette was retired and replaced by Clair for 2021. Tropical Storm Danny On July 5, Tropical Storm Danny formed 200 miles off the shore of Spain. Danny attained peak intensity of 40 mph and 1004 mbar. Danny became extropical on July 7. Hurricane Erika On August 4, Tropical Storm Erika formed. Erika moved into the Gulf of Mexico and strengthened into a Category 1 hurricane. On August 6, Hurricane Erika intensified into a Category 2 hurricane with winds of 105 mph. Hurricane Erika made landfall on Florida not killing anyone. Hurricane Erika weakened into a Category 1 hurricane on August 8. On August 9, Hurricane Erika weakened into a Tropical Storm. The next day, Erika became extropical. Hurricane Fred On August 15, Tropical Storm Fred formed from a strong area of low pressure. Fred rapidly strengthened into a Category 2 hurricane 1000 miles East of Bermuda. Fred strengthened into a Category 3 hurricane on August 19. Fred attained peak intensity. Fred quickly weakened on August 23. Fred dissipated on August 24. Tropical Storm Grace On August 31, Tropical Depression 07 formed. It strengthened into Tropical Storm Grace on September 1. Grace made landfall on Florida and weakened. Grace dissipated on September 2. Hurricane Henri On September 4, Tropical Storm Henri formed. Henri strengthened into a Category 1 hurricane the next day. On September 7th, Henri rapidly intensified into a Category 4 hurricane. Henri attained that intensity until September 12. Henri made landfall on the Atlantic Coast killing 35. Henri made landfall on Newfoundland and became extropical. Henri caused $50 billion dollars in damage. The name Henri was retired and replaced by Harry for 2021. Tropical Depression 09 Tropical Depression 10 Tropical Storm Ida On October 14, Tropical Depression 11 formed. It became Tropical Storm Ida on October 15. Ida attained peak intensity and started to weaken over cooler waters. Ida dissipated on October 17. Tropical Depression 12 Tropical Storm Joaquin On October 30, Tropical Depression 13 formed. It strengthened into Tropical Storm Joaquin on October 31. Joaquin made landfall on Mexico and dissipated on November 1. Hurricane Kate On November 4, Tropical Storm Kate formed. Kate strengthened into a Category 1 hurricane on November 6. Kate strengthened into a Category 2 on November 11. Kate rapidly intensified into a Category 4 hurricane with winds of 155 mph on November 13. On November 14, Kate strengthened into a Category 5 hurricane, the first since Felix in 2007. Kate made landfall on Texas causing $11 billion in damage. Kate killed 6 people. Kate brought lots of rain into New Mexico and Arizona as a Tropical Storm and weakened into a tropical depression over California. Kate crossed into the Eastern Pacific Basin and dissipated on November 17. The name Kate was retired and replaced by Kaitlyn for 2021. Tropical Storm Larry On November 19, Tropical Storm Larry formed. On November 21, Larry attained peak intensity. Larry moved over cool waters and dissipated on November 22. Names * Ana * Bill * Claudette * Danny * Erika * Fred * Grace * Henri * Ida * Joaquin * Kate * Larry * * * * * * * * * Retirement The WMO had their 38th retirement session. They chose to retire the names Claudette, Henri, and Kate respectively. They were replaced by Clair, Harry, and Kaitlyn for 2021 respectively. Category:Near normal seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Currently active seasons Category:Destructive seasons Category:Costly Seasons Category:Average Seasons